


Between a Wall and a Hard Place

by PorchSkeleton



Category: Ikemen sengoku
Genre: Domination, F/M, Fingering, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorchSkeleton/pseuds/PorchSkeleton
Summary: Mitsuhide suffers failure in his work, and decides to take it out on an unwitting victim...
Relationships: Akechi Mitsuhide & Main Character (Ikemen Sengoku)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Between a Wall and a Hard Place

The candlelight flickered as Mitsuhide sat at his desk, the sun having long ago dipped below the horizon. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he digested this latest letter from one of his informants. Even accounting for his vast network of spies and connections, he had once again come up short on information. This new chatelaine that Nobunaga had appointed was shrouded in mystery. Age? Nothing. Family? Nothing. Village? Nothing. No matter what favours he drew upon he could not dredge up a single piece of information on Aurelia. He was unused to failure in intelligence gathering, and frustration was rising in his mind. 

He had however discovered that despite her being thrust into the position of chatelaine against her will she was kind, hardworking and… incredibly naive. To the point where he had to wonder if she was even of this time. He couldn’t help but feel drawn to her light. He pushed that thought back into the recesses of his mind. He moved in the shadows. He should have nothing to do with the light. 

Mitsuhide turned his attention back to the letter, his annoyance returning as he realised that there was nothing of value in it. Rubbing his temple, he held the letter over the flame. As he watched the paper turn to ash, he heard soft footsteps approaching. Ah. It was _her_. Adopting his customary smile, he raised his head and in a low voice, spoke to the intruder.

“You may enter… Aurelia.”

He laughed inwardly when he heard a muffled gasp and a flurry of activity outside his door. The door slid open to reveal Aurelia with a shocked expression on her face.

“I hadn’t even knocked yet! How did you even know it was me? You almost made me drop this!” She said, motioning to the haori in her other arm as she stepped through the threshold and slid the door shut. 

Mitsuhide was secretly delighted at Aurelia’s unexpected visit. The very source of his disconcertion was in front of him. It seemed fitting to play a game with her. To relieve his frustration. To pass it onto her. After all the trouble she had been unknowingly giving him it was only fair of him to do so. 

“A most grievous error, but I assure you the little mouse is not as quiet as she thinks.” 

“Not everyone has ridiculous hearing like yours!” She retorted. 

Aurelia flushed with embarrassment. She thought she had done her very best to be quiet and not disturb the other castle goers. Normally she would have waited until morning to deliver finished garments. But she had worked long and hard to finish something that would be fitting for the elusive spymaster, and despite the late hour, she was excited to see his reaction to it. 

“What business brings you to my quarters at such a late hour? Surely not something improper…”

Mitsuhide rose from his desk and padded across the tatami mat. Stopping in front of Auelia he arched an eyebrow suggestively at her; she could barely conceal a shiver. 

“I just stopped by to deliver the haori you commissioned from me. Sorry, I know it’s late.” Aurelia shifted nervously from foot to foot. “You know I wouldn’t think of doing anything improper!”

“I have.”

Aurelia blinked in shock. Mitsuhide moved swiftly to stand in front of her, towering over her small frame. He slowly backed her into a wall, and her mind whirled with a thousand thoughts.She assumed he was lying. It was Mitsuhide. He was always lying, she thought. But he’s normally so evasive, so why would he say something like that now?

Before she could react, Mitsuhide had her pressed up against the wall, the parcel containing the haori falling to the ground; forgotten. Her wrists were pinned above her head and a mischievous smile spread across his face as he loomed over her. 

“Mitsuhide?”

She stared at him with her mouth agape, not sure how to react. Her eyes flickered around nervously. She wasn’t sure where to look when he was so close to her. 

What kind of trick was he pulling now?

She struggled against his grasp, but to no avail. she was stuck. Hoping that the sooner she played along, the sooner he would let her go; she relaxed.

“Oh little mouse, you give up so easily.”

He murmured with his cheek pressed to hers, his warm breath and heated insinuations caressing her ear. She shivered inside. She wasn’t a woman of the Sengoku era, nor some innocent pre-teen. She knew exactly what actions he had carefully layered and concealed within his words, lying in wait for the moment that she fell into his trap. She suspected that this one wouldn’t be so simple to get out of. He wasn’t going to let her go as easily as she had thought. But she had to try.

Mitsuhide pulled back, and with his free hand he began to trail a finger slowly down the front of her chest. It took everything she had to not gasp out loud when he touched her. Heat spread from the line he drew and extended down between her legs. Against her will, her body started to throb with desire. His finger stopped at the top of her kimono, and hooked into it. She yelped as his knuckle dug into her flesh. Gritting her teeth she struggled and writhed against him, trying to do anything she could to escape this situation he had lured her into.

“There’s no escaping, so you had best just keep still.”

She bristled at the pride in his voice. He thought he had already won this game? Defiance boiled up inside her. He laughed softly, seemingly amused at her pathetic attempt to wriggle free but his grip tightened around her wrists. Painfully so. 

“Mitsuhide you’re hurting me!”

He locked eyes with Aurelia, his eyes darkening as he responded;

“Just say stop little mouse, and it’ll all be over”

…

She wanted to say stop. She knew she should. But her body wasn’t obeying her anymore. Nor would she obey him. 

...

“Aurelia?”

She couldn’t speak. The look she saw in his eyes kept her rooted to the spot. The amber in them burned intensely, reminding her of a traffic light warning her not to go any further. Watching her. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but she wanted to know what was behind that smiling mask he always wore. Curiosity filled her mind as she pondered what would happen if she defied his command. The corner of his perfectly painted smile twitched, and he pressed her further.

“Say stop.”

There was an edge to Mitsuhide’s voice. Almost pleading. Alarm bells were ringing in her head but not a single one registered. She was hypnotized. She felt like a mouse trapped before a snake, helpless to do anything but await her impending doom. 

“Say it Aurelia…”

Staring up at Mitsuhide, she swallowed nervously as she shook her head.

Mitsuhide struck. 

The breath was pushed out of Aurelia’s body as Mitsuhide’s lips sought hers. He kissed her hungrily, like the last meal of a condemned man. With her arms still pinned above her, all Aurelia could do was surrender to Mitsuhide’s onslaught. His tongue stole past her lips, seeking her own and claiming them as his. Pain wove through the pleasure as Mitsuhide bit her lower lip. She swore she could feel him smiling when he soothed the bite with his tongue and she mewled like a newborn kitten. 

Mitsuhide withdrew from her lips, leaving Aurelia panting with both breathlessness and longing. 

“What a beautiful voice you have, little mouse… I wonder if you will sing even more sweetly for me before I’m done with you?”

She shifted under his grip and tried to regain her composure. Her body thrummed with a heady cocktail of desire and the more he teased, the more she could feel her will to defy him draining through her feet. She didn’t understand how he was able to wrap her around his finger so easily. Everytime she resisted he slithered through the cracks in her defenses. But something told her she shouldn’t let all of them down just yet. Aurelia adopted her finest defiant look and glared at Mitsuhide the best she could. 

“I won’t sing or anything of the sort for you Mitsuhide.”

“Oh?”

An amused smile grew on Mitsuhide’s face. 

“Are you sure about that?”

Aurelia started to get annoyed with him. He was alluring, but she had more resolve than he thought. She stamped her foot down. 

“Of course I’m sure!”

Mitsuhide’s eyes narrowed in delight, he was practically purring as he growled low in her ear.

“Shall we test that theory of yours little one?”

Before she even had the chance to respond Mitsuhide had forced his knee between her legs and pushed them apart. One hand slid under the base of her hair and gripped it tight, while the other found the split in her kimono and traced its fingers up the inside of her thighs. Balling her hands into fists by her sides, Aurelia tried her hardest to suppress the shiver that laced its way up her spine. She wouldn’t let him see how much this was getting to her. She only came here to deliver his new haori, how had it come to this? She was jolted out of her daze as Mitsuhide’s fingers snaked up the top of her thigh, and slid into the wetness that waited between them. 

“Our dear chatelaine is so shameless,” he smiled wickedly. “She says she refuses to sing, yet her body does all the singing for her.”

Mitsuhide pulled Aurelia’s head to the side, exposing her neck. He nipped playfully at the soft flesh, his warm breath teasing the marks that were left behind. Aurelia felt her knees weaken as Mitsuhide slipped long slender fingers between her lips. He started to rub her clit in small slow circles, gradually building in pace. Her breath came out in shallow gasps.

“Please…” Aurelia gasped. 

“Hm? Please what little mouse? Stop? You had your chance, don’t you remember? We both know you don’t want me to stop now.”

Mitsuhide slid his fingers up into her core, penetrating the last of her defenses. Aurelia couldn’t take it anymore. She clutched his shoulders with both hands and cried out. She could feel his every movement as he started to pump his fingers rhythmically in and out. The rising pleasure from his ministrations was too much for her and she buried her face in his chest.

“Ah! Ah!”

Aurelia tried to muffle the unceremonious gasps and moans that escaped her, but Mitsuhide pulled her head back until her eyes were locked with his. 

“No looking away now…”

His eyes bored into hers as he stroked her insides. In. Out. In. Out. He was staring at the faces she made so intensely she felt like he was breaking her apart to see what lay underneath. Each thrust made her more vulnerable, like she was being driven to the precipice at his behest. Just as she was about to fall over the edge, Mitsuhide slowed. Aurelia gave a guttural cry of frustration and ground her hips on his fingers. Begging him to go faster. She had lost all control of herself. She didn’t care about games anymore. All she cared about was release on the point of Mitsuhide’s fingers. 

A low chuckle rose from Mitsuhide’s lips as he watched her desperately try to drive his fingers deeper. The closer she got, the more her eyes glazed over. The more her face flushed. The more her wetness soaked his hand. Oh! How sweet her voice was when he toyed with her. 

“Do you want more little mouse?”

“Nghh! Yes!”

“Yes who?”

“Yes Mitsuhide!” Aurelia panted. 

“Goood..” Mitsuhide’s voice poured out like honey and he sped up, quietly admiring the way her body responded so readily to his actions. He pumped his fingers faster at first, stopping at just the right speed where Aurelia felt like her body was melting. She held onto him tightly, attempting to hold herself up as an intense pressure built in her clit. Tears sprang up at the corners of her eyes. The stimulation was nearly too much for her. 

“Mitsuhide! Ah! Ngh!”

“What is it? Are you ready to sing for me?

“Yes! Mitsuhide please!”

“Please what? I don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“Please let me!”

“Hmm? Please let me what?”

Aurelia was right at the edge, waves of pleasure wracked her body and she could barely speak let alone stand. Through gritted teeth she begged him.

“Please Mitsuhide, please let me come!”

“No.”

Mitsuhide suddenly withdrew his fingers and stood back. Aurelia panted, watching as he drew his tongue along his soaked fingers, savouring her taste. Taking one last look at her trembling body, he turned his back and left the room. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My first smut piece ever! This was my interpretation of how these two would ‘tip over the precipice.’ Let me know if you enjoyed/want more!


End file.
